


A Sprite, A Ghost, A Dream Bubble

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Davesprite nor this dead Karkat are the "original" versions of themselves and that sucks, but at least they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sprite, A Ghost, A Dream Bubble

"Does this hurt?" Karkat asked as he gently poked a finger through the hole in Davesprite's chest. The Sprite shrugged as he looked down at the grey hand on his pale chest.

"Aches a bit but nothing really bad in all honesty. Real question is, do those hurt?" Davesprite motioned to the two holes in Karkat's very own chest. The causes of his death. The ghost troll looked down, a hand instinctively going to cover up his wounds. He nodded slowly and the Sprite patted the troll's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, after a bit the pain will go away." Karkat grunted in response and everything was silent afterwards.

They had done this before. Davesprite enjoyed spending time in bubbles due to the fact that he felt utterly useless to the game and one day he had happen to run into a freshly killed Karkat. The two began talking and everyday they met in the exact same spot and talked some more. Though other times it didn't feel as awkward.

"You okay?" Davesprite asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The troll shrugged. Davesprite frowned and looked up at the dream bubbles projected sky. It was a nice little corner they carved out for themselves. It was a memory of both they boys' minds blended together. LOPAH and LOHAC mixed together to create a "new world" entirely. Karkat was just staring off at the giant sea of blood mixed in with lava, his hand still on his chest. "I know you aren't okay man. Just spit it out, not like I'm going to bite or anything." Silence. "Please?"

"Fine." Karkat sighed out and broke his gaze from the giant sea of red to look at the Sprite. "It just....sucks you know? It really fucking sucks. I let everyone down because of my own emotions and now my friends are dead and the timeline was fucked and now the whole "let's save the universe!" job has been given to some other poor Karkat and I feel kind of...bad?" A giant orange wing wrapped around the small troll and pulled him closer, Karkat happily obliged and leaned against Davesprite's shoulder. "I mean, I was so fucking sure we were going to make it through. I came in through these dream bubbles and I saw all these dead versions of my friends, of myself, and I thought I was going to do what they couldn't. I thought I was going to lead my friends to victory and win and live happily ever fucking after. Clearly I was severely mistaken and..." He let out a defeated sigh, rubbing his eyes. "I'm here. I'm dead." Davesprite wrapped an arm around the troll's shoulders and gently rubbed up and down the length of his arm.

"Are you saying that you aren't living happily ever fucking after with me? Ouch. I'm hurt dude. I thought you liked me, I thought I was the bird-Sprite-prince to your ghost-alien-princess." Karkat giggled quietly and Davesprite smiled. "Real talk though, who cares. I mean, I get why you care but...it doesn't matter anymore. I know you wanted to win and shit but dude that game fucked you up. From what you told me I can confidently concur that you are 100% better off here in these bubbles than back on that dusty ass meteor where a clown was loose, Rose was drunk, Terezi was batshit off her rocker and you were miserable literally all the time."

"Yeah but--"

"No. No buts. I get that you feel guilty that the job of Mr.Universe Saver was pawned off to another alt-timeline Karkat but that's okay. You know why? Because these new timelines are built to have a better chance of success. You know what that means? It means that the events that took place in your time won't happen again in another timeline. That means that another Karkat won't be dealing with that, yeah there'll be similarities but it's not the same. Yeah it sucks that another you will probably get...a happier ending but fuck them. You're happy now and that's what matters, and they get a happier ending because they didn't go through the things you did. But because you went through the that shit you're a better person. You're wiser and now you can go and make sure alt-timeline Karkat doesn't fuck up. You're fucking Karkat Keeper of the Timelines and Good Decisions." Karkat was laughing now, the Sprite always knew exactly what to say to get the moody troll back to feeling better. Davesprite moved his arm away from Karkat's shoulders and rested his claw on top of Karkat's hands and leaned back a bit, a smile on his own face.

"We could be like those crime-fighting duos." Dave mumbled, his thumb brushing over Karkat's hand. "Unstoppable and everyone loves them. We'll wear matching supersuits and shit, the whole fucking shebang Fuck man, we could be the next Mr. and Mrs. Incredible."

"You know as stupid as being a superhero sounds I'd actually enjoy that to some extent. Maybe these wretched dream bubbles can conjure us up some matching skin tight super suits and we can go around and save those ghosts in need." Davesprite chuckled and nodded in agreement, his long orange tail happily swinging back and forth. After that the two just sat in silence again, just enjoying one another's company. Their moment together didn't last long though.

"Really sorry to cut this short but I gotta get my feathery ass somewhere." He reluctantly let go of Karkat and "stood" straight up, Karkat following his lead.

"Where are you going? Back to search for more sprites?" Davesprite shook his head.

"Nah, gotta drop my knowledge bombs on those motherfuckers in the alpha timeline. They need an all knowing feathery asshole by their side." Davesprite stretched his wings and Karkat could feel a little jostle of panic shoot through his body. The Sprite noticed this of course and immediately took Karkat's grey hands in his own orangey claws. "Hey man, relax. I'll be back. Nothing's gonna happen to good ol' bird Dave." Karkat mumbled an empty threat describing exactly what he'd do if Davesprite's promise wasn't kept and the other just chuckled before pulling the troll into a hug.

"Whatever, just...promise you'll be back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you on top of everything else." Davesprite hooked his pinkie with Karkat's outstretched one and pulled the troll's hand to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to his hand. After that the Sprite cupped Karkat's cheeks and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"Pinkie promise man. I pinkie promise you that this won't be the last you see of me." Karkat smiled and gave Davesprite one last hug before letting go. The Sprite waved one last goodbye to Karkat before flying off and out of the dream bubble.

Davesprite never did come back.


End file.
